magicafandomcom-20200215-history
Yoni
Yoni are hard to come by, living out their lives in solitude outside their underground homes. They are small, strange creatures that often stop traveling salesmen for fine materials and cloths, and if they are carrying it; alcohol. While known for their vampiric nature, they are treated with more respect, due to them refusing to bite without given permission. Personality: Yoni are inquisitive creatures, often getting up close and personal to study their subjects. They will spend days studying their targets before making the first move. When they fight, they tend to rush the opponent, hitting them with a barrage of fast jabs and stabs, before diving back into the shadows to hide again. They usually won’t fight unless given good reason, and often avoid fighting by staying high in the rocks of their underground home. The race is commonly seen solitary, or in small numbers. Physical Description: Small, rather slim humanoids, reaching no more than three to four feet tall, (Males and females roughly the same size,) weighing anywhere from 40-60 pounds. They have spindly fingers, with hands of only 3 digits, including the thumb. They have a rather long muzzle and ears, with two fangs protruding over their lower jaw on both sides of their muzzle. Both male and female alike sport long, white hair. A long forked tongue often flicks past their lips, and rather than using their noses to smell, they taste the air, much like snakes do. Females have breasts, while males are flat and toned, with no visible genitalia on the outside of their bodies. Their legs are digitgrade, with muscled thighs and four toes on their feet. Their prehensile tails are the longest limb on their bodies, reaching nearly the full length of their whole body. Similar to lizards, if a Yoni is trapped by it’s tail, it will shed it’s own tail to get away from their attackers. Complete regrowth takes around 2 to 3 days. They’re covered in extremely fine black or brown fur, with bright colored markings that seem to practically glow on their bodies. Their eyes are oddly colored, with the sclera any color other than white, and a cross-shaped pupil. There is also a mutation of the Yoni, who are called “YoniRoyal,“ named after their Queen who is of this mutation. YoniRoyal are often oddly colored (Usually brightly colored with even brighter colored markings,) and have wings. YoniRoyal often have underdeveloped wings as part of their mutation, and have atoned their minds to allow them to fly, while fully developed wings of YoniRoyal sport large wings, either feathered or bat-like, and are actually capable of lift. Twins are common with the species, and like most Twins, they are usually together. The race is mostly female, and the males are usually bisexual or completely homosexual. In public, the Yoni dress in little or even no clothing at all, wearing just enough to cover their body. For food, they usually eat red meat, specially raw meat that they can drink the blood from as well as ingest the actual meat. They also favor alcohols and drinks with flavor to them, rather than plain water. It’s not uncommon to see them drinking teas, or even carrying a flask on their person. Birth to Death: Yoni are born usually with only one live birth or two. Twins are exceptionally common with the Yoni, along with females being a higher percentage. Only the Queen gives the rights to procreation, and when the rights aren't given, the Yoni will only have intercourse for social interaction. Baby Yoni are born with their 'base' colors, usually black or brown. (The rarer colors are also born this way.) From birth, they drink their mothers milk until a year old, before their body begins to reject the milk. By a year old, their markings have started to appear. They then feed on blood from bottles up until they are weened and able to drink the blood from raw meat (usually around their second year.) Through childhood, all the adults teach the child. Schooling is not uncommon, but mentally and physically, they remain children until about 10 years of age before they reach maturity. Unless the Yoni leaves the family, she will then continue to serve her Queen until death, which does not happen by natural causes due to Magica's influence. Relations: In short, Yoni are secretive, quiet, and generally anti-social. Living underground in network of caves and caverns, Yoni often have come across various other races. Dwarves are welcome among the Yoni, and often the Yoni’s home is decorated with Dwarven weaponry, masterworks, and of course, their finest mead. Drow are allowed to come and go as they please, along with any other elves that might cross a Yoni’s path. Draconic creatures, are welcomed and treated with great respect, even the lowly Kobolds. They seem to have a kinship with creatures of the night, respecting Lycans, Vampires and other Nightwalkers to point they will not interfere with their judgment, unless against one of their own. Yoni look down upon Dragon Slayers, (Both species and careered alike,) and will attack any that they see that is attacking a dragon for sport or thrill. Gnomes, Halflings and Humans are usually scared off from their home, but are otherwise treated indifferently. Orckin are often shown disdain, but otherwise left alone outside their home. Alignment: Yoni tend to lean more in the ways of Chaotic alignment, favoring free-will and looking down upon politics and government-ran societies, due to the nature of them often being corrupted. Yoni Lands: Yoni’s homes are deep underground, usually built under cities and other settlements of already claimed lands. Usually sunken cities. The Yoni choose to live together in large colonies, dedicating their lives to their queen, who has her own chambers in the lowest reaches of their tunnels and chambers. Intruders to their home are usually scared off by them ’clawing’ at the rocks to make unearthly sounds, or even moving the rocks, (even go as far as hitting them with small rocks from behind) in hopes the intruders to their home will leave screaming. They are led by a queen, named Dahlia, who is fair and just. She rarely leaves the main chamber of the Yoni’s home. Language: Yoni never developed their own language; they were actually taught to speak Magican by other races. If not speaking, Yoni are often making sounds consisting on growls, roars, chirps and squeaks. Rarely these sounds are used in any vocalization other than emotions. Names: Common names of Yoni are often taken from Human origins. For the younger generations of Yoni, they are often taken from Drow, Dwarven or even simple sounds they have put together to make names. Adventures: Typically, Yoni remain in the service of their Queen, and rarely leave her unless she wishes. Typical adventures for Yoni are often fairly simple tasks, (information retrieval, errands, messages sent across lands,) though on occasion a Yoni may ask her Queen to leave the underground in search of more meaning to their life. The Queen is understanding when such a question is asked, and will allow the Yoni to return underground at a later date when she feels the need to return home. Yoni however never adventure without basic gear, typically clothing, weapons and a general idea of what they plan to do. Name Origin: The word "Yoni" was given to the species shortly after they were discovered by Magicans. They'd gone long without a species name, so Lossarin gave them the name for it's fitting context. In Hindu philosophy, according to Tantra, yoni is the origin of life. The yoni is also considered to be an abstract representation of Shakti and Devi, the creative force that moves through the entire universe. The Sanskrit translation of Yoni (Sanskrit: योनि yoni) is the Sanskrit word for female genitalia. Its counterpart is the lingam (as interpreted by some), the phallus. (Which is often the translation that everyone refers to.) But it does not mean just refer to such, it is also the divine passage, womb or sacred temple (cf. lila). The word covers a range of meanings, including: place of birth, source, origin, spring, fountain, place of rest, repository, receptacle, seat, abode, home, lair, nest, stable. ---- Yoni baby copy.jpg|A baby Yoni after being weaned of it's mother's milk. It's markings are beginning to show. Yoni Image.jpg|A widescreen wallpaper of the Yoni "Adam and Eve." Yoni Lord.jpg|Yoni concept of the Fall color. Early stage, he's missing his wings, but the Yoni's armor and attire have remained the same. Yoni sketches.jpg|Scribbles of a Yoni drawn using a website that utilizes flash for multiuser artists. Yoni Illistration WIP.jpg|Yoni flat image of an illustration for Dungeons and Dragons 3.5 'Monster Manual entry.' Yoni-flat.jpg|Original Yoni design. This single drawing spawned them all. Snapshot_ (92).png|The Yoni Queen, Dahlia, rendered in SecondLife.|link=Dahlia|linktext=Dahlia's Entry Snapshot_ (76).png|"Fire Twins," Moto and Agni. Snapshot_ (78).png|An alternate dimension Yoni, Markus. A nerd at heart, he lives among humans on Earth.|link=Markus|linktext=Markus' Entry. Snapshot_ (86).png|Vlad, Markus' older brother.|link=Markus|linktext=Markus' Entry. Snapshot_ (81).png|Female Yoni, Phoebe. Snapshot_ (83).png|Rosa, a technophile female, entrusted to Sable as an assistant.|link=Sable|linktext=Sable's Entry. Snapshot_ (87).png|Rebecca, the 'Eve' of all Yoni.|link=Roarik|linktext=Roarik's Entry Snapshot_ (89).png|Lord Roarik, the 'Adam' of the Yoni.|link=Roarik|linktext=Roarik's Entry. Kaname.png|Kaname, Dahlia's daughter and princess of the Yoni. Acts as an ambassador. Sigurd.png|Sigurd, father to most Yoni and now the first Yoni-cyborg. Category:Races